


He Broke the Rules

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indentured Servant, BDSM, Immobilization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in an alternate universe setting where indentured servitude exists for white collar crime and Harvey has been sentenced to serve Pearson Hardman, Daniel Hardman specifically.  Harvey is referred to as 'mutt' (or 'mongrel' if Master Hardman is in a very bad mood).</p><p>Hardman regularly allows Tanner to come over to 'use' his pet - except, this time, something doesn't go quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Broke the Rules

"I like it when he squirms and moves while I'm fucking him," Tanner explained as he sat back in his chair, ankle resting on the opposite knee.

Hardman grinned over his drink, his hand resting on mutt's hair. He looked down at his pet kneeling beside him with his hands cuffed at his back, ear plugs in and a blindfold over his eyes. It was a regular occurrence lately, as Tanner had increased his visits.

"I have noticed that, yes," Hardman commented. "But, have you ever tried it with a pet tied down so it can't move? It's a whole other feeling of control."

Tanner shook his head. It wasn't something he had tried before. "Are you offering your delicious pet for me to experiment?"

Another grin, this one more wicked, bent Hardman's mouth. "Of course. He's always ready."

* * *

Mutt found himself bound into one of the more uncomfortable positions that Master put him in. He was on his back, which was fine, but his arms were bound, boxtie-style, behind him and beneath the bench he was on. Then, his legs had been frog-tied and drawn up and open, fully exposing him. He didn't complain. He had learned long ago not to complain. Complaints earned punishments.

Master still put on the blindfold and the noise-cancelling headphones, but left off the gag. Apparently Master's friend wanted to hear him make noise - which he only ever did if he was told.

He would rather not deal with this particular friend of Master's at all. He didn't like him. He didn't like the way the man fucked him and hurt him. The fact that he couldn't move was distressing, but the position wasn't new. Master had used it before. Mutt just didn't want this particular friend of Master's to be able to use him this way.

Master's hand rested on his head and it calmed him like it always did. Then he knew Master's guest was ready. There was no preparation this time, no warning, just the sudden pressure of a cock being shoved into his ass. He groaned, sucking air through his teeth.

It hurt - more than usual. He didn't know what was wrong, though, he was sure there wasn't enough lube. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. It was all the range of motion he had.

"Master!" he called out, unsure his voice made any sound at all. If it had, he knew Master would return. Mutt never called for Master when he had to entertain one of Master's friends or guests.

A hand was in his hair soon after he had called out. He could feel the hot tears of pain sliding from beneath the blindfold. "Master," he choked out, feeling his voice catch, "please- please make it stop." He thought there might have been a whine in his voice, but with the headphones on, he couldn't tell.

Less than a minute later, Master's friend was no longer fucking him and mutt was being released from his immobilizing bonds. Master never left his side. When the headphones were removed, he heard Master snarling that the friend may no longer be welcome to his home.

Mutt's limbs shook as they were set free. The tears fell down his face and, if not for Master holding onto him, he would have collapsed into the floor.

Master lead him to another padded table and guided him to bend forward over it. He then gingerly inspected mutt's ass, gauging the damage. That hurt almost as bad as the earlier fucking. Master made several displeased sounds before he stood again. He rounded the table and knelt before his pet.

"You've never called for me before, mutt. What happened?"

Mutt blinked at him, trying to clear the tears from his eyes, but he was still in so much pain. "I'm - I'm sorry, Master." He paused to take a deep breath. "He was hurting me - damaging me." It felt worse than that, but mutt wasn't supposed to exaggerate.

Master brushed a hand over mutt's hair. Mutt could see Master was displeased. Angry even. "I'm sorry, Master. If you tell me what I did, I'll fix it, Sir."

"Mutt," Master addressed him and he could hear the frown of confusion in his voice. "I know I don't do this often, but you were doing everything exactly right. Even when you called to me. Especially then." Master scrubbed a hand in mutt's hair. "He broke the rules, mutt. He won't be back."

Those last words - even more than the praise - made mutt weep with relief. He had been tolerating Master's strange friend, but being told he wouldn't have to service the man anymore was the best news he'd had in years. "Thank you, Master," he muttered.

"Come on, mutt. We'll get you a bath and put you to bed." Master ruffled his hair and got to his feet.

Mutt levered himself off the table and followed his Master.


End file.
